Traitor
by Classic Dinosaur
Summary: Arabella Carson is a witch, when harry cheats on her with Ginny W. she becomes obessesed with revenge, but how far will she go to hurt harry? filled with betrayal, love, seduction?, and the occasional humorous comment traitor will make you feel stuff. :
1. Chapter 1

**first chapter of traitor is up! yay im so excited. review guys! im sorry its so short but well yeah, i think the trend with this story will be that i ovger use cliffhangers to much and yall will get mad at me but fear not! ill update as soon as i can!**

** -Rae**

I peered around the corner of the wall that led to the Gryffindor common room. There he was, standing with **her, **Ginny Weasly. She laughed at something he had said. He stroked her cheek and leaned into a kiss. I choose that moment to appear. To walk down the hallway, my head held high. They were still sucking each others faces when I walked by. It was after I had gone did they break apart (for air one may assume) did he see that I had passed.

I could see the look on his face in one of the many mirrors along the hallway. He was shocked, I think mostly because I didn't say anything when I passed. Ginny turned to see what he was staring at, her face turned even redder than her hair when she saw me. But I wouldn't show any emotion. I walked up the staircase, I didn't hasten or run, I walked, I had some pride, and I wouldn't allow myself to lose it.

I came to the fat lady and said our password. I walked into the common room it was loud and noisy. I put on a brave face and joked around with Ron and Hermione, tested some Weasly products, and helped nevil with his charms homework. It was hours before harry and Ginny came back. I tried not to think of them. Tried not to let all the questions behind my mental barricade flood my mind. I had succeeded. I waited for the other girls to fall asleep, then I cried silently until the sandman came and put sand upon my eyelids.

I slept a dreamless sleep. Hermione was shaking me awake trying to get me to go take a shower. It was Saturday, I was staying in bed. She 'humphed' and stomped out of the room. I curled back up again under the warm covers and fell back asleep.

This time I did dream. It was like a montage of our years at Hogwarts. Hermione and I have always been close, ever since the day I sat with her and nevil on the train here in our first year. Since then it was us Ron, Harry, Hermione, and me. There was me and Hermione skiing in the Swiss Alps with her parents. Harry and I at Christmas time our third year when Ron went back home and Hermione had to spend it with her nana, Ron and I in hogsmeade buying things for a prank on the twins. How George gave me my first kiss in fourth year. And then when Hermione convinced me to go on a date with harry, when he came back after the war. I did, and I was on cloud nine, mostly because he was all mine. It was such a pleasant dream I didn't want it to end. But Hermione came back. And she woke me up for good this time.

"Arabella! You can't stay in here all day! Besides lunch is starting, you need to get up and put some cloths on. And take a shower for goodness sakes!"

"I took one last night R'mione. Cant I just go in 'jamas?" I asked half asleep.

"as long as you get up and out of this room. Gosh! How can you waste stand to your day by sleeping?" I didn't have to heart to tell her it was because I didn't want to see **them. **so I did as I was bade and got out of bed and walked down the stairs into the common room.

Harry was looking dejected. Like he lost his best friend, Which I suppose might have been true had I not went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I wouldn't have even done that, except for the fact that Hermione and Ron were there and I wanted to keep up appearances. George gave me a knowing look. Not pity exactly, not sympathy. Empathetic. He was being empathetic. I gave him a sad smile. It felt like It used when we were together. I turned back to harry.

"You hungry C.O.?" I asked. He smiled at the nickname I had given him at the nickname at the beginning of the year. "Yeah, I am. Lunch?" he asked.

"No, I thought we would go to dinner." my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He laughed "sure Ara" he smiled thinking how everything would return to normal that all was forgiven.

Oh how wrong he was.


	2. Argument

**I'm so sorry its so short guys but i have made up for it by also doing chapter three! soo it will be on here right after i sinish writng this A/N. :D thank guys for the reviews, they made me smile and made my day, i thank you with all my heart, that you took your time to read and review the chapter. so rainysunshine, for doin reviewing, alerting, and faving, this chapter is for you!**

We walked hand in hand to the great hall. He seemed happy enough. It was all I could do not to yell at him for breaking my heart. I loved him so much I gave my heart to him and he broke it. My chest ached. Yet I braved through and smiled at him, like everything was fine. "So harry, how was detention?" Ron asked.

"Fine, professor flitwick made me count stock on feathers for the first years. Then he made me polish the desks." He replied.

We walked in and took our seats. Nevil went over to sit with Luna. Harry and I sat across from Ron and Hermione. Ginny came over and sat beside harry. The nerve she had, while I was right there! Ron raised his eyebrows. "Ginny? Shouldn't you be sitting with Dean?" he asked her quizzically.

"We broke up, another wizard has caught my eye." She said.

"Oh, Ginny don't be such a slag!" I said in a harsh voice. Ron stared open mouthed, Hermione's and stopped midway to her mouth, and harry, and well he just looked at me.

"I'm not a slag, I can't help how I feel Arabella, and I know he likes me." She said in a voice that she thought would challenge me.

"Far be it from me to tell you he doesn't, but if he is a Gryffindor, he is loyal. Pray tell Ginny, does he have a girlfriend?" I asked mocking her.

"Well, he says he doesn't love her, that he's just with her out of pity." She sounded so smug. She stole a glance at harry, the quickly turned her eyes back to me.

"Oh please! He's with her out of pity? No, Gin he probably likes you out of pity." I then got up and walked away leaving my food untouched. I could feel their eyes on me. It took everything I had to walk away with my head held high and not to cry. I could feel them though, the tears threatened to come. As soon as I was out of the great hall I detoured to the bathroom, I bent my head, the tears were falling now.

I didn't pay any attention to where I was going and I bumped into something hard. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I quipped before looking up to see Draco Malfoy.

His eyes were filled with concern an expression I didn't know he was capable of. "Are you all right?" he asked. I opened my mouth to say yes but changed my mind and said "no, I'm not." I cried. He drew me close and hugged me and stroked my hair. I was confused by this action. But I welcomed it, it was nice to be held and cared for. It reminded me of the last few weeks, how harry kept my at arms length. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head against his chest. "Come on, lets go outside the fresh air will do you good. I pulled back and wiped my eyes. I couldn't speak, so I nodded.

We walked to an exit; he held the door open and let me go through first. Then he grabbed my hand and led me to a weeping willow by the black lake. He didn't pressure me to talk, he just sat and I laid my head in his lap. He stroked my hair. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Arabella Ericson." I said softly, looking at the still water.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, but it was nice. He was right the air did calm me. "it's getting late, perhaps we should go in?" I shook my head, I didn't want to. "But what about dinner?" he said, his tone light. "I'm not hungry. I just want to stay out here." and we did, he asked a few questions, like "are you ready to go in?" or "it's almost time to go to bed, think y o.k. to go back?" I would shake my head no. I eventually fell asleep in his lap.


	3. Stone

**see told ya, i would upload this right after i finished the A/N on ch.2 any ways this is a bit longer, and the last part, i kinda got the idea from Ida B. its a book go check it out! and also the book i mention, yeah those are some of my favs. i know it kinda drags on, but i hate when authors dont tell us about the everyday things that people and characters do, like in some books its like "i woke up, went down stairs grabbed a bagel, and went to school." what did ya do with the bagel? throw it out the window? sorry i was ranting! anyways love ya guys! you rox sox!**

The morning sun woke me up; it was beautiful the sunrise, especially from under the weeping willow. I rolled over, and stood up. He was asleep against the tree. He look so peaceful, the hardness I usually saw in his face gone. I gently shook him awake. "Draco, I think it's about time we head inside. He nodded and stood up. We walked back in silence, it was comfortable though.

We came to the staircases and parted ways. I hugged him and thanked him, he seemed shocked, gave me a hug back. I waved as I climbed. He nodded and went down the hallway.

We I got to the common room Hermione was asleep in the chair, a book on her lap. I decided not to wake her and continued to the dormitory. i grabbed my toiletries, and a towel then headed to the washroom. I took and extra long shower, the warm water seemed to wash everything that ever hurt me away. I came out feeling new, feeling like I could do anything. I wrapped the towel around me and walked back to my room. Everyone was still asleep, I took out my undergarments and put them on, then I took out my yoga pants and white tee-shirt. After getting dressed I checked to see if there was any homework I hadn't completed, there wasn't. I sighed and grabbed one of my favorite books. Although written by a muggle it still felt as if they were putting my under a spell.

I went to the common room and chose a seat in a secluded corner that at first glance you couldn't even tell I was there. I cracked open Eragon and began re-reading. I was on the 10th chapter before I looked up to see a bunch of people in the common room, glancing at my watch I saw it was about 10 a.m. then realized I hadn't eaten anything since dinner the day before yesterday. I booked marked my page and made my way down to breakfast.

I filled my plate with two pancakes, and put syrup and butter on them. I looked across the room to see Draco. Pansy was all over him. I looked at him sympathetically, and he nodded. I finished my pancakes before going back upstairs I thought id go to the library. I quickly downed my milk and dashed out.

When I got to the library I went over to the "Muggle Fiction Section, Young Adults/Teens". I loved the magic these stories had, even if they weren't entirely accurate. I grabbed Eldest, and Brisinger, the second and third books in the inheritance.

When I walked into the common room Hermione flew had me. She hugged my so fiercely, and tightly. "ARABELLA! Oh I was so worried about you! When we couldn't find you after lunch, we searched the entire castle! WHERE WERE YOU?" I hugged her back, "I'm so sorry Hermione, I went outside and lost track of time and fell asleep." I blushed, thinking of Draco and how he held me. She nodded then hugged me again.

"Ron's kind of pissed at you though, after how you talked to Ginny and all. He was worried to though." I nodded it was understandable. After all the slag was his little sister. "I'll go apologize, can you take these books up to our room?" I asked her, she nodded. I went over to the table where Ron was. "Hey." I said sitting next to him "I'm sorry Ron." He looked at me. "you shouldn't be apologizing to me , you should me apologizing to Ginny! After all she didn't do anything to you!" he yelled. I tried to keep calm but he continued yelling. "You had no right to do that Arabella! NO right! She didn't do anything to you!" he was standing up by now.

"No? She didn't do anything to me?" I asked my voice like the calm before a storm, "SHE DID DO SOMETHING RON! SHE KISSED HARRY THEN MOCKED ME ABOUT IT!" he looked shocked, "Yeah guess your bloody perfect sister isn't as bloody perfect as you think Ronald!" then I walked away, I left him standing there mouth agape. Hermione had come down and heard everything, Ginny was looking like she was about to cry. Harry just stood on the balcony looking ashamed.

I went to girls' dormitory and slammed the door. I flung myself on the bed and began to cry. I heard the door open and Hermione came in. she sat on the side of my bed. She let me cry. I had cried so much. "N-n-n-now I know w-w-w-what it was like for you, s-s-s-seeing Ron a-a-and lavender." I cried. "Shhhhhhh. It ok Ara, its ok, it will get better." She said soothingly. I just cried, and let all my hurt and anger out. it was hours before I was done and Hermione was still there, never once did she say, "stop crying! Its been over an hour!" I felt my heart hardening, as I was crying. And by the time I was done, it was stone. And there was only one thing I wanted….

Revenge.


End file.
